Mobile devices, such as smart phones, may receive evolved multimedia broadcast multicast services (“eMBMS”) and unicast services. Transmitting content via eMBMS allows the content to be sent once and received by multiple devices. Unicast services transmit content multiple times, once to each unique destination address associated with a mobile device.